Talk:Old Ladies/@comment-72.208.169.188-20141005110959
I know, how come they just called them old ladies? That's offensive, they should've just called them the Fire Keepers because that's what they really are. Besides with them or anyone else in the game talking, the only times when they show them moving their mouths when they're talking is when it's in a scene. Other than that when you're playing and you start talking to them and you can clearly see their faces, clearly seeing that their mouths aren't opening whenever they speak. Besides with the Fire Keepers, Milibeth says that her, her mother, her mother's mother and so on and so on protected the Fire Keepers. I'm just wondering, was her mother and other ancestors even good at fighting, because it's a shame hearing that Milibeth protects the Fire Keepers and when she attacks you ( only if you attack her a couple of times), she fights with the ladle, the most horrible and funniest weapon in the game, and besides she's so slow at attacking. How in the fuck does she expect to protect the Fire Keepers that way. They should've at least hired a couple of body guards, one on each door so they could be protected if the Fire Keepers are so damn important. Milibeth should've at least have a sword with her, or at least take her ladle, go to the fireplace and add fire to it so it could do fire damage, but then again that place is carved out of a tree so it could easily catch on fire killing all of them. I guess it was just pure luck how they stayed alive, but then again it'll also be your choice to kill all of them when you come along. Besides is there some connection between the former Fire Keepers and Emerald Herald? They're both wearing robes but Emerald Herald's robe is green or emerald whatever you want to call it and the Fire Keeper's robes are red. Is it just that when Emerald Herald turns into an old lady, then she'll wear a red robe just to show that she's finally a senior citizen, just like when a person turns old an gets their AAA card? But I hope Emerald Herald doesn't turn old, and remain being her beautiful 20 something year old self, instead of being a dried up looking, skin wrinkling, skin sagging old lady. I know it's a videogame but still just if there's going to be a Dark Souls 3, and if Emerald Herald's in it then I want her to look the same way she always has in Dark Souls 2. I haven't played the first Dark Souls so I don't know if she's in that one or not. I don't know if ther'es any cheats for this game, but I'm wondering if there's mods too. I wonder if there's a mod where you could mate with the women. If you could then I sure ass hell am not going to do that with the Fire Keepers or Old Hag Melentia, or any other old or ugly ladies out there. If I could then I would do it with Emerald Herald, Stone Trader Chloanne, or that pyromancy lady.